A misunderstanding of sorts
by jberri79
Summary: Luke goes to far, Noah doesn't handle it well, at all.


**Title:** A misunderstanding of sorts  
**Author:** Jberri79  
**Rating:** R  
**W/C:** 4,286  
**Disclaimer:** I owns nothing, nada. My ReNoLuCa is sadly owned by stupid people who mistreated them- Especially the No Part. The Re was smashed by a train, we hardly saw the Ca, and the Lu became a whiny nuisance.  
**Warnings:** Fluff and such also slightly aggressive Luke, don't worry Noah approves. ;)  
**Summary:  
Author's Notes: **Written for Sarah aka**sarahsezlove** whose birthday was on the 23 of April. So sorry for the delay bb, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WELL Happy Belated Birthday! I hope you like. :)

Noah giggled softly as he lay with his head underneath the covers, his body flinching in excitement; Luke's fingers skimming his side the cause. He scoots away, a false attempt at trying to ignore the attack. The movement only causes Luke to reach out more, his fingers now kneading into the flesh, the fingers doing quick runs up and down his skin causing Noah to giggle uncontrollably and loud, the assault making his legs kick out wild.

Noah controls the movement, his body becoming still. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself; Luke's too quiet and Noah knows that's not good, that something more is approaching.

Smiling inwardly he curls up into a ball and hugs his pillow. Squeezing his eyes shut, Noah's body tenses as he waits for what is sure to come. "Luke, whatever you're about to do just get it over with." There's complete and utter silence except for the Cardinal's perched on a large white oak outside of their window, letting them know a new day is upon them.

It's become so eerily quiet beside him; Noah wonders if Luke fell back asleep, the grip on his side having eased up only becoming a light brush of tips. Noah slowly turns around, his brow furrowed as he moves. He rises up on his elbows; mouth slightly ajar as he looks down at Luke- whose eyes are closed.

Noah moves in, his teeth chewing at his bottom lip "Luke" he whispers moving closer "wake up" he moans, as he raises his leg.

Seeing that his pleas haven't helped, Noah lays his body on top of Luke's and buries his face into his neck, his teeth grazing the warm skin, lips trailing all the way down to the collar bone. "Come on" he whispers "play with me." Noah trails back up to Luke's neck, his lips stopping on his strong pulse sucking at the vain leaving a mark.

Noah knows Luke can't resist, he can sense the smile break across Luke's face; the feel of it pressing into the side of his chin as his lips work their magic. "_Come on_ play with me." Noah's whining like a child now, and he really doesn't care, he loves these moments- waking up in the morning, the sun barely up, the chill of the newly rising day creeping under their covers running over their bare shoulders, Luke reaching out seeking out his warmth, his arm wrapping around his body, fingers moving everywhere, as the blonds breath hits the back of his neck sending shivers down his back. It's perfect.

So caught up in his reverie, Noah hasn't noticed that Luke's hands have started to move. Before Noah can get away and fight off his attacker, he's encased in a big bear hug that locks him in, Luke's legs wrapping around Noah's calves like wild vines. "You want to play huh?" Noah braces himself, as he feels Luke's lips brush over his ear.

"Luke, I know what you're about to do….don't I-" Noah doesn't have time to finish Luke's fingers are already at play working overtime to tickle at every patch of flesh they can find.

Noah jerks forceful, his limbs attempting to flail about. If it weren't for Luke locking him in place, it could have gotten really dangerous. "Baby stop…please!" Noah giggles loudly, his face becoming red as he becomes flustered from the struggle. But the more Noah struggles, the tighter the bear hug becomes, the quicker the fingers work.

At this point all Noah can do is scream and wiggle, his hips bucking hard into Luke's pelvis; the action causing Luke to nip at Noah's chin as he laughed menacingly.

Noah manages to pull back a little- not to much though, Luke still has him locked in place, his legs still twisted around Noah's calves keeping him a prisoner "let me go" Noah says sternly, his eyes in slits. Luke doesn't budge; he just stares up into Noah's blue eyes, sticking out his tongue as a reply "Luke I'm not playing."

Luke snorts and pulls Noah's body back in, his hands squeezing at more flesh, lips nipping at his neck. "What are you gonna do about it huh...what?" Luke can't help himself and he's not gonna stop till he feels like it, it's also because he knows Noah doesn't want him to stop, the silence is his answer, the lustful shudders Noah's body let loose listening to those words told Luke all he needed to know.

Luke manages to roll them over; he still has the upper hand, seeing as Noah still struggles desperately to get loose. Somehow Luke gets Noah's hands above his head, pushing them hard into the mattress, his legs wrapped around his thighs squeezing tight, keeping him securely in place.

Noah wiggles violently arching his back off the bed, Luke just stares down at him amusement in his eyes. "If you really wanted to get out of this, you could." Noah just glares and tries to wiggle his waist.

"Get off!" He yells arching more, Luke's hold on his wrists increasing in pressure.

"Hmmm… maybe you can't move." A sparkle of mischief passes over Luke's features.

At that Noah's eyes widen, head shaking from fear. "Luke don't…don't."

Luke cocks his head to the side "don't what?" He bats his eyes innocently as he leans in.

"You know what!" Noah starts to struggle hard, and the vice like grip Luke has on his wrists only intensifies.

Luke rolls his eyes watching as Noah struggles like a scared little school girl. "Stop fighting, it'll only make it worse."

"Luke… please, you know I'm sensitive there…please." Luke gives him a sly smile and goes in, his teeth grazing at the skin behind ear "Luke! Luuke! Luuuuuke!" The more Noah yells, the more Luke nibbles- his strong thighs keeping Noah in place.

Soon the room becomes filled with screams, gasps and heavy breathing. Noah panting like he needs a glass of water. "If I pass out…. you're gonna blame yourself…and…. and I won't try… and correct you, because you'd….. be right." Noah was barely able to get out the sentence, his breathing hard and erratic.

Luke is still licking and sucking at the sensitive spot, his eyes rolling again as he listens to Noah's words. "I think you can take it."

Luke gives one more nip before he releases Noah and rolls off of him. "Hey!" Noah's eyes become wide at the turn of events, he pouts as he looks over at Luke, his chest heaving hard "why'd… you… stop?"

Luke rolls on his side away from him, his body landing in the spot once occupied by Noah "because you wanted me to" he says smoothly.

"What…are…you doing?" Noah says with a shaky breath, still trying to get it to even out.

"It's still early." Luke yawns and snuggles into a pillow "I'm gonna get a little more sleep."

"What?"

"You heard me, it's still early…. I don't have to be in at World Wide until ten."

"Luke?"

"…and if I'm correct, because it's Thursday your first class isn't till noon?"

"Yeah but-"

"…so get some more sleep, it's barely seven thirty."

Noah finally shoots up in bed; his eyes roaming over Luke's body "you can't be serious!" He practically yells.

"Oh, I'm very serious" Luke snuggles deeper into the bed, face pushing more into the soft pillow "and shush, keep it down." Noah glares and nudges Luke hard in the shoulder. "Stop Noah! I'm trying to sleep here, god!"

At that response Noah gets up in a huff off of the bed and stands in front of it looking down at Luke with an exasperated look on his face "I don't believe you, you can't be-"

"Could you pin the drapes together please?" One of Luke's hands starts to pat down the bed in back of him. His fingers skim across material and instantly he knows what it is. He pulls the covers over his body and curls back up, pushing himself deeper into the bed, not even brothering to care that he had just cut Noah off in the middle of speaking. "I wish you could turn off the freaking birds" he groaned as his hand scooped under his pillow and brought it closer to his face.

"Pin the drapes together? You wish you could turn off the birds?" Noah looked around the room in confusion- not understanding how things had changed so drastically. One minute they were playing around and the next Luke acted as though it never happened. "What the fuck?" Noah whispered to himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Um, Noah, the drapes?"

At the sound of Luke's voice Noah snapped out of his confusion, his eyes filled with rage. "The drapes? The drapes?" His voice had raised to a thunderous boom, that possibly people ten blocks away could hear.

Luke seemed unfazed, he huffed and pushed the pillow away from his face and shot up in the bed- an irritated look on his face "yes the drapes, fix them… please." Luke cocked his head to the side waiting, his features more irritated then ever "well?"

Noah sucked his teeth and backed up from the bed nodding his head "okay, okay" he said coolly continuing too nod his head as his eyes landed on the drapes.

"Finally" Luke droned falling back into the bed.

Noah continued to nod as he walked over to the drapes. His hands ran down the material; the fabric brushing over his knuckles and before Noah knew what he was doing, he was yanking the drapes down with a vengeful force, the action causing the early morning sun to bathe the room in a bright light that instantly blinded both of them.

Luke cringed back in shock, by the instantaneous attack on his eyes, his hand shooting up to shied. He peeked through the cracks of his fingers watching as Noah stood by the window; the broken rod that supported the drapes clinched in his hands. "Um" Luke said as he uncovered his eyes, a smirk on his face "that was the opposite of want I had wanted, just so you know, but you know, whatever."

Not liking the reaction he got, Noah stormed for the bedroom door. Grabbing the knob, he swung it open with a force, the action so fast he left a dent in the wall. "I'm going to take a shower" he mumbled as he left, never noticing the huge smile, that spread across Luke's face.

Noah sat on the toilet seat in their bathroom, his face in his hands. He sat there thinking if maybe he and Luke would never be the same, that their break up after Noah became blind did something to them. They had been back together a little over seven months now and they seemed happy, but Luke was different, more sure of himself, more cocky. Noah liked it, he actually loved it. But there were times when he thought Luke could do without him, could move on permanently and never look back. After being with Reid, it was as if Luke knew he had options.

Sighing Noah got up and stretched "serves me right, thinking I could just walk away and there wouldn't be consequences" he mumbled as he turned on the shower letting the water warm up.

"Yeah, serves you right" a chirpy voice said as the door flew open.

Noah jumped startled by the interruption. "Jesus Luke!"

Luke strolled into the bathroom a towel in hand- not phased by Noah's outburst. "Here" he pushes the towel into Noah's chest "you always forget to get one before you step in."

Noah takes the towel from his hand "thank you" he mutters- eyes never looking at Luke.

Luke smirks and lifts up the toilet seat "you are most welcome… beautiful."

Noah steps back watching as Luke uses the bathroom, his back hitting the cold tile "you think I'm beautiful?" Noah asked confused. Hearing those words made Luke stiffen. Slowly his head turned as he stood over the toilet holding himself.

Creasing his brow together, he watched Noah curiously "am I rich?" he deadpanned shaking himself. Noah just stared wide eyed.

Not waiting for an answer, Luke tucked himself back into his boxers and moved towards the sink to wash his hands. "Well" he finally said when Noah still hadn't answered.

"Huh?" Noah said still staring at him wide eyed, his back still pressed against the tile.

"Am I rich?" He simply asked.

Noah nodded his head as he stared "disgustingly" he finally said.

Luke turned around, he braced his hands on the sink and lifted himself up- feet kicking the little doors underneath him "well, I wouldn't call you disgusting, but you're _really_beautiful." Noah doesn't say anything, doesn't attempt to move, his eyes just watch- map out Luke's feature's "I'm sorry about earlier" Luke said as his eyes burrowed into Noah's "I was having some fun, and it got out of hand." Luke swallowed and looked away "I really am sorry."

Noah doesn't say anything to that, and Luke takes it as rejection. He slides from the sink and starts to leave "I…." Noah bites his lip as he tries to speak, but that was all that was needed, that simple word or better yet letter stopped Luke from leaving and slowly he turned around watching as Noah inwardly struggled

"Yeah?" Luke gave a brief smile, but didn't move closer.

"I…" Noah started again closing his eyes as he struggled once again "I know you…." Noah runs a hand through his hair and stops at the back yanking hard "I know you can do better then me…you don't have to pretend…." Noah stops speaking, he's done, there's no more left to say, he's gotten what he wanted out.

"Why would you-?"

"Stop" Noah cut in "we may be back together but…."

"No, you stop!" Luke finally takes steps closer, his hands reaching out for skin.

Noah steps back "Luke stop….please. I know after Reid you knew…you knew."

"Knew what?" Luke asked baffled. Noah doesn't say anything just stands there, hand still tugging at his hair, head shaking back and forth "knew what?" Luke finally makes contact, grabbing Noah by the shoulders "look at me" Noah just shakes his head "no, look at me!" He shouts squeezing Noah's shoulders.

Noah finally looks at him tear drops falling as he does it. Seeing this Luke's mouth trembles, he's trying hard to keep his emotions intact "it was a joke" he say's, voice straining. "If I knew you would take it so hard I never…." Luke drops his hands and steps away "god…I'm so sorry."

Noah continues to cry and not wanting Luke to see him break down, he turns away.

Instead of Luke staying there watching as Noah fell apart, he leaves and goes back to their room. He knows Noah would appreciate it. He knows that he should give him time.

In the room Luke fixes the drapes and rod Noah had torn down, his ears listening, hoping Noah eventually comes back, hoping they can talk, hoping they don't let their emotions get the better of them.

As Luke pushes on his toes to place the rod back in place, he hears the soft pads of feet walking his way. He smiles softly hearing the creak in frame, knowing Noah is leaning into it watching as he struggles.

"You know" he starts as he misses the latch for the rod "damn it!" Noah just watches as he continues to struggles "shit! My finger" Luke groans sticking his finger into his mouth as a little blood trickles down the side of it.

"Are you alright?" Noah asked calmly watching as Luke sucked hard on his damaged digit.

Luke pulls the finger from his mouth "are you?"

Noah pushes off of the frame; a slight smile on his lips. He shrugs a little "seems I can't take a joke." He walks towards Luke; hand reaching for the rod, that doesn't want to go back up in place. "Give it to me." With grace and not having to stand on tippy toes he pushes the rod into the latches.

"Thank you" Luke whispers, as Noah bends reaching for the fallen drapes

"Why thank you? I did it." Noah frowns as he looks at the drapes in his hands "I shouldn't have gotten so angry, I just…." He shakes his head again and starts to hook the drapes around the rod.

"I started it" Luke says watching as Noah stretches to attach the hooks. His arms wrap around Noah's waist, nose skimming across Noah's collar bone "I took it too far, I should've stopped." Noah stumbles a little; his arms still up in the air hooking the rest of the drapes.

"Whoa baby!"

"Sorry" Luke murmurs stumbling with him, lips now brushing against the bone.

Noah's arms come down, one arm draping around Luke causally "we should probably start to get ready don't you think?"

"We should but…." Luke inhales the smell of Noah's skin pushing his lips hard into the pale skin.

"But what?" Noah says so soft Luke barely hears him.

Luke pulls away. He steps away from Noah, the back of his knees touching their bed. "I know I took my joke to far, but…" Luke looks towards their bedroom door "….what was that in the bathroom?" Luke shakes his head "what do I know….what were you trying to say?"

"Luke don't, just let it go….let's just forget this day ever happened." Luke runs his hand over his forehead as if he's trying to ease a pain. Slowly he turns around and eases back into bed "what are you doing?" Noah asked.

"What does it look like bubby? I'm lying down."

"Luke you have work, did you forget?"

"So, I can miss a day, it won't kill me." Luke slides under the covers like a cat stretching out getting comfortable. "Join me" he says as his body relaxes into the mattress.

"I have class… I can't." Noah sounds like his ever do gooder self. Luke groans and turns his head away. He actually loves this part of Noah, always doing what he needs to do, always the responsible one. He's the reason why the lights and cable never get turned off, because he's always up to date on stuff, but sometimes…..

"It won't kill you to miss a class, we can pretend it's still dark, that we don't have to get up. Having those drapes help." Luke doesn't say anything else, just wraps his arm around the first pillow he comes into contact with.

Not long after there's a dip in the bed and a brush of skin touching skin "I guess I can miss a day…. A day wouldn't hurt me."

Noah doesn't ask for Luke to turn around he just waits. And pretty soon Luke's arm is wrapped around his waist, fingers skimming at his side, face half buried in his arm pit.

A silence over takes them, both men trapped in their own thoughts. "Those birds finally shut up" Luke finally says.

"Yeah they finally did. It's to bad even with the window closed you can still hear th-"

"I love you Noah" Luke cuts in.

There's silence again, but Luke can hear the hard swallows coming from above him "you may not think so, you may think it's different since…."

"Since Reid?"

"…But it's not" Luke says instead of answering him "….it's not."

"Luke"

"I loved him, I really did, and he was new, different but…."

"But what Luke?"

Luke pushes away from him and sits up in bed, Noah tries to follow but Luke pushes him down. He lifts himself up and sits on top of Noah. He starts to run his finger tips back and forth on bare stomach, his eyes never reaching Noah's face- solely concentrating on the flat surface. "Just because he was new, different, it didn't mean I loved him more" Luke bites his bottom lip "it meant…." he takes a deep breath "it meant I was learning to live without you." Noah's hand comes up cupping Luke's cheek, and that's when Luke finally looked at him "…and it wasn't because I wanted to….I didn't, but…."

"….I was giving you no choice" Noah finished. Luke nodded his head and Noah dropped his hand "I'm sorry" he whispered, turning his head away ashamed.

"You should be"

Noah closes his eyes at those words. "Don't rub it in Luke I-"

"You wanna know why?" Luke says cutting him off.

Noah sucks his bottom lip into his mouth "not really, I already feel like shit."

"_Noah"_

Noah takes a deep breath "why?"

"In those months without you, I really did find out something, found out something big, huge."

Noah's brow furrowed as he looked up at Luke "what?"

Luke frowned- his mouth doing that trembling thing again "I knew without a doubt, I couldn't live without you."

Noah looks up at him hopeful "yeah?"

Luke nods his head, a few tears falling "yeah. I never once thought how much better I could do." Luke looks towards the draped covered window, his words caught in his throat. "I always thought how could there be anything better _then_ you?" He closes his eyes "….and if you would've turned me away."

Luke doesn't get the sentence out, because Noah is pulling him down catching his lips with his; arms running around his back squeezing him tight to his chest. "God I was so stupid" Noah murmurs still holding tight.

"You were" Luke agrees starting to nip at Noah's neck when the kiss breaks.

"You're never gonna let me live it down are you?"

"Uh huh" he says right before he takes a bite.

"Luke!" Noah gasps and smacks him on the butt.

"Couldn't help myself" Luke bites gently once more before getting up "you taste good."

"Wait!" Noah starts to panic pulling at his arms.

Luke looks down at him hazel eyes roaming over every inch of his face "relax Mayer, I'm just getting something."

"What are you…?" Noah let's the sentence drop as he watches Luke dig into their side table pulling out a small bottle. Seeing the object in Luke's hands he clumsily starts to take off his boxers.

"Slow down baby." Luke laughs at the scene and drops the little bottle onto the bed. "Besides, how do you know it's for you?" Luke cocks his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I just thought…you know" rolling his eyes at Noah's stumble of words, Luke pulls his boxers down and steps out of them.

Getting back onto the bed, Luke pushes Noah's legs up and spreads them apart. Snatching up the small bottle, he flips open the top and turns it over squeezing till it drizzles down onto Noah's exposed pale skin. Noah swallows nervously as Luke's hands rub over the slippery liquid, his slicked fingers running down the crease of his ass flicking over his quivering hole. "Luke I."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Noah again doesn't get to answer; he's to busy gasping from Luke slipping his finger inside of him. Noah's mouth opens up in bliss and Luke hovers over him catching his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

"Your finger?" Noah murmurs, pushing down on Luke's other hand as the kiss breaks.

"My fingers fine" Luke slips the hand between them and pats Noah's stomach; rubbing soothing circles on it, pressing the bruised finger into soft skin proving a point "see, it doesn't hurt…promise."

"I'm glad we're staying in today" Noah brushes his nose against Luke's, his lips seeking out more kisses.

Getting the drift Luke accepts.

"What do you say _kiss_ we stay in _kiss _order pizza _kiss _and get pay per view?" _Kiss_. Noah giggles at each kiss he receives, his head nodding in approval enthusiastically. "Of course after we, you know…" Luke's finger swirls around inside telling Noah what he means. And there's the enthusiastic nod again and Noah's legs instantly come up wrapping around Luke's waist in a death grip.

Suddenly there's a buzzing from somewhere and Noah's mouth starts to form into a frown as Luke kisses him again "your phone" he mumbles against Luke's mouth "…it could be import-"

"Shut up" Luke growls as he slips another finger in "who cares, there's always voice mail." Noah smiles against Luke's lips and bucks his hips at the new intrusion.

"Good, because I don't think I could stop n-" there's a loud noise that vibrates throughout the room and both men turn towards where the sound originated from. Shielding their eyes, they watch stunned as the sun pours brightly into their room. "Guess I didn't fix it after all."

Guess you didn't baby. Neither one of them make an attempt to move, to try and fix it. "Lucky we don't live on the first floor, or else people would see."

"Lucky" Noah says softly. "You wanna get it?" As Noah says it his grip around Luke's waist tightens.

Luke gives a light chuckle at that. He turns his head a little to the side seeing the forgotten covers pushed aside. "I'm not going anywhere" he says using his free hand to pull the covers over their upper body "this should do until we're finished."

As the covers fall over them the only noises heard- like before is Noah's giggles mixed with moans and the occasional whispers of I love yous passing between them.

**The End**


End file.
